How Many Kiras Are There?
by LFuCkToY
Summary: L finds another suspect for second Kira. She turns out to be a raving sociopath, but who cares? Not L! Yes there shall be smut but unfortunately we have to develop relationships. sigh LxOC onesides LightxOC and BBxOC VampFic. Chapter ELEVEN!
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Now I love yaoi as much as the next psychotic Fan girl but sometimes you just have to have the classic Girl-Boy relationship. Mine is an LxOC and one-sided LightxOC sort of thing. I might even throw in a bit of BBxOC. Yes there will be smut but not right off the bat. Unfortunately we have to develop the relationships first. (Sighs) This is sort of messed up time frame between when L and Light first meet and before the confinement. L still thinks Misa is the second Kira as well.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note… but I do have an L and N plushie!

BEGIN!

Chapter One

**Matsuda's Old Friend**

"Why are we here Ratio-san?" Ryuzaki's voice was muffled through his mask as he gazed around the club.

"We are here because I am sick and tired of being cooped up in that stupid base of yours." Ratio said with a charming (A/N. Cough) smile. Matsuda came up behind them with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks for letting us have a break Ryuzaki-san" Ryuzaki just grunted.

"Lighten up Ryuzaki. You are acting like you've never been to a club before." All Raito received was a blank look. "You've never been to a club before, have you?"

"I prefer not to waste my time with such trivial things," Ryuzaki droned. He looked over to the table where the rest of the investigation team sat. "Shall we sit down?"

"Sure," said Ratio still smiling.

Just as they were about to sit down a voice yelled; "MATSUDA-SAN!" and then Matsuda was violently tackled hugged by a girl with knee length white hair. Everyone cringed as the pair crashed into the floor.

"Hello Matsuda!" the girl said brightly while still sitting sideways on his chest.

"Hello Rirrith-san"coughed Matsuda.

"It's LILLITH silly," she growled at him, "L."

"Eru" Matsuda attempted.

The girl sighed. "A bit better."

Ryuzaki watched this with slight interest. "Are you not going to introduce us Matsuda-san?" he asked

Matsuda blushed and struggled back to his feet. "Yes. Umm…. This is Lillith. Lillith these are my workmates."

"Hello! I am who he says!" the girl smiled and it seemed to light up he face. She was very pretty with her long hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing black jeans and tank top. Ryuzaki just stared. Lillith leaned down and looked at his mask. "Lovely mask. Is there a reason for it?"

"I do not wish for people to see my face."

She nodded thoughtfully. Turning to Raito she smiled at something over his shoulder. Raito turned and was shocked to see Ryuk smiling back.

"Is that your natural hair color?" Raito asked trying to change the subject.

"It is indeed!" Lillith winced as the song changed to _Murder on the Dance Floor_. "Good Lord."

"What's wrong?" Mogi asked looking concerned.

"Please excuse me while I go kill the DJ." She smiled again and skipped off.

"She is very odd Matsuda-san," Ryuzaki said "how do you know her?"

"I've known her for 3 years. We used to go to college together."

"She is American?"

"Nope. Australian."

The music changed again to _Sakura Kiss_ by Kotoko. Lillith came back over and laughed. "All done!"

"You didn't seriously kill him did you?" Matsuda asked with a worried expression.

"Of corse not silly!" she waved the question away. "I would do that sort of thing in public." Everyone just looked at her. "So! Names?"

"Mogi"

"Ide"

"Soichiro"

"Aizawa"

"Ukita"

"Raito"

"Ryuzaki"

Lillith blinked. "You don't seem like a Ryuzaki."

"What do I seem like?" he asked.

"You seem like an 'L'. Everyone stared at her like she just sprouted another head. She looked straight at Ryuzaki and smiled. He felt a chill go down his spine.

'She is dangerous,' he though. 'How does she know who I am?'

"Lillith!" She turned around and waved at a couple of girls. Turning back Lillith smiled again.

"Off I go. Have a good night everyone."

"Wait."

She turned back and looked at L. "Yes?"

"Are you Kira?"

She flashed a smile. "Nope. I'm not aloud to kill humans." And with that she went off to her friends.

"What the hell?" Raito burst out.

"Quite unnerving is she not?" L said.

"How did she know who you are?" Mogi asked.

"The best I can determine is that she might be the Second Kira."

"So now she's Kira and Misa isn't? Make up your mind L." Raito sighed.

Suddenly there was screaming and running and a body was flying across the room. It landed (well what do you know) on their table. Shattering the wood everywhere Lillith lay there with a dazed look. She sat up and tilted her head.

Laughter from the other side of the room attracted their attention. Standing on the stage was a man that strangely resembled Sasuke (it's not). "What's wrong Lillith? Did you get a Booboo?" he laughed like a self-absorbed maniac.

Lillith stood up and choked air for a minute. Ryuk laughed and she shot a very dirty look at him.

"Shut up Ryuk!" She appeared to be yelling at mid air.

"You know he's going to kill you." Ryuk snickered

"I know no such thing!" she huffed and pointedly snobbed him.

She pointed at the strange man and yelled; "You're going to die a VERY painful death Adachi!"

Lillith pulled two long knives out of nowhere and ran towards the stage. The man named Adachi jumped impossibly high and landed behind her. She spun around and sliced Adachi along his chest. Adachi ran his hand over the blood and looked at it.

"Thanks Lillith." He very slowly licked the blood off his fingers.

"Oh gag me with a SPOON!" Lillith growled. "Do you have to do that in front of the kiddies?" she said pointing at the Investigation team.

"We are not children Lillith-san." L mumbled.

"Maybe not in age but I've seen more horrible things then you ever have." Lillith shot back.

She squeaked and ducked when a sword flew at her head. "Where the hell did you get that from!?" she glared daggers at Adachi.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"I would actually"

"Lillith just hurry up and kill him!" called one of the girls on the other side of the room. "We still have to get to HQ before 3."

"Oh yeah." Lillith looked at him. "We both have work to do. Shall we finish this later?"

"OK." Adachi sheathed is sword. "We shall set up a date."

Ryuzaki watched this exchange and grew more and more puzzled. (Shocking) "That was quite anti-climactic."

"Yeah. It was." Raito had to agree.

"See everyone later!" Lillith yelled as her group walked out of the now almost empty club.

Adachi stood there for a second and then cursed. "What the hell!? I was supposed to kill her!" He sighed and also walked out.

"I think we should go back to HQ now." L finally broke the silence with the suggestion.

"Good idea Ryuzaki-san." Soichiro said.

And off they toddled.

End Chapter One 


	2. Chapter 2

OK! I'm sorry it's taken so long but things have been happening like holidays, work and then sudden death of the computer. So we got a new one, but it didn't have word document. And then I forgot what I was working on. But it's ok now!

Well then. I am starting a little competition. Whomever can guess where I got then name Adachi from gets a cookie and a mini story or lemon scene dedicated to them. Just put your guess in a review or send it to my mail box. I love mail!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I wouldn't mind owning it though.

Chapter Two

**Eeek! The Boogieman!**

Lillith was just getting out of the shower when she heard a knock at the front door. "Coming!" she yelled, dashing to the door in a towel. She flung the door open to reveal two stunned looking men.

"Hello! What the hell do you want?"

"Umm.. Hello, we are Jin and Hayami from the Repair company. We are here to umm... Repair your TV." said the taller one.

"I don't have a TV." said Lillith, still dripping wet.

"The toaster!" blurted out the other man.

Lillith shrieked. "Not the ALMIGHTY toaster!!" Grabbing them both by the collar she dragged them in to the kitchen.

"There it is!" she smiled brightly. "Please do everything you can!"

Jin and Hayami watched as she skipped out of the room. "Can we kill her yet?" asked Hayami.

"Not yet. Lets just look at the toaster for a minute."

A minute passed.

Then another.

"How bout now?"

"Righto"

They each picked up a knife and snuck towards the living room where Lillith, now dressed, was re-arranging the furniture.

Jin let out a war cry as he lunged for her. She suddenly crouched and Jin went flying over her head. "Hey look! I found 100 yen on the floor! Lucky me!" She glanced up and saw Jin on the floor in a pile. "Goodness! What happened to you?"

Hayami swung his knife at her. She pulled out a sword from behind the sofa and shoved it straight through his heart. He spontaneously combusted in to flames.

"Damn! Now I have to vacuum my floor AGAIN!!" she sighed looking at the ash on the floor. Swinging the sword around she pointed it at Jin. "Who sent you?"

"I can't tell you he'll kill me!" the man whimpered on the floor.

"I will kill you as well unless you tell me. And believe me, it will be slow and painful." Lillith smiled at him and raised the sword again.

"Please! Please don't! It was B! He sent us to bring you to him! Please don't kill me!"

"Ok. Thank you. You are free to go." She patted him on the head. "But if I ever see you again I'm afraid I will have to kill you."

"I understand. Thank you." She watched as Jin scuttled out of the apartment.

"B. Who are you?"

Turning to the stereo Lillith started playing the Hampster dance.

L's eyes slowly widened as he watched the drama unfold on his monitors. The rest of the team was crowded around all with their mouths gaping open in shock. Ide actually shouted out a warning as Jin lunged at her. Matsuda started gagging when Lillith stabbed Hayami and Soichiro shook his head as she threatened Jin. L choked on his lollipop when he heard Jin say B.

"Did he just burst into flames?" Aizawa asked

"I think so." Mogi blinked at the screen as if trying to make sense of what they just saw.

"Does this mean that she is actually Kira?" asked Matsuda

"It does put the possibility at 15.6%" L managed to cough out.

"What the hell is she playing?" Ukita demanded.

"Who is B?" asked Raito watching L closely.

'An introverted psychopath' L thought. "I am going to bring up her file." He tapped the keyboard madly for a minute. "Here we are."

They all looked at the computer screen.

"Didn't you say she went to collage with you Matsuda?" Soichiro asked, "She's only 19."

"Yeah she is a genius." Matsuda smiled, "Almost as smart as Raito and Ryuzaki."

L scrolled down the page. "Mother and Father deceased. Only child. No criminal history." He tapped his lip. "She seems completely normal."

Everyone looked back at the monitors as a hysterical laugh came through the speakers. Lillith seemed to be laughing at the wall. "What on earth are you doing!?" she managed to gasp out. Raito inwardly fell over when he saw Ryuk's head sticking out of the wall. The shinigami smiled and vanished.

"OK! That was weird." Glancing at the clock on the wall, Lillith let out a scream. "SHIT! I'm so freaking late!" The team watched as she made a mad dash to the door. "BYE MISTER L!" The door slammed and they sat in silence.

"Woah" Raito huffed. His mind raced. How could she see Ryuk and how did she know L's name? A twisted little plan started forming.

"Please bring her in for questioning." L droned "Bring Misa as well."

"Wha?"

End Chapter Two

A/N. Hows that? Good? Or not so good? Please review for I am slightly messed up.

Lillith: I'm bored. Can I jump L's bones yet?

L: Yes can she?

Me: Get a grip on your hormones you bloody teenagers.

B: When can I start?

Me: Soon! Jesus you are all so impatient.

Reviews make the world go round!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : my cat is eating my monkey! Yes I have a toy monkey! Its actually a gorilla but who cares! Anyway!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry ill hand over to actual author now.

Please excuse the resident schizophrenic moron. She shall bother us no more. I'm putting up the third chapter earlier than previously anticipated. This one shall be the lead up to the confinement. I'm not giving anything else away. Well maybe a cameo appearance by our favourite blood thirsty creep. That's right! BB may very well be appearing! I don't know for sure. I haven't even decided what I'm going to write for this chapter but I'll give it a go!

Disclaimer: Luke come to the dark side! Why? Coz chicks dig capes! Do not own. All rights reserved and all that stuff.

* * *

Chapter 3

**What goes bump in the night**

A man walked down the darkened street. The sun having set nearly an hour ago. Beyond Birthday glanced behind him, his red eyes gleamed in the dim light of the street lamps. Tonight he would feed. Tonight someone would die.

* * *

Lillith was lying at the bottom of the steps. "Ow." Four girls stood at the top and looked down.

"Are you ok? the red head called.

"Note to self... Gravity DOES exist, and it does not like me" Lillith groaned and rolled over in an attempt to get up. She failed. "Help?"

The girls ran down the stairs and dragged the invalid to her feet. "Ta loves." A man appeared in the doorway.

"How goes flying practice?" he smiled at the group. The small brunette smiled back.

"She forgot the stairs were there." she walked over and pecked him on the cheek. "How are you Shinohara?"

"Very well, how are you Ayumi?"

The others started cat calling and whistling. Ayumi blushed to the roots of her hair.

The lights went out.

A generator started whirring off in the distance.

"What the hell is happening?" asked Lillith. An alarm started sounding as backup lights flickered to life. "Shoot."

'Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert'

"Lillith!" they all turned to look up the stairs as a young man ran down to them. Tripping on the last step, he face planted like a starfish.

Yuna winced. "Ouch."

The man looked up, blood running from his nose. "Lillith! Demon! Front entrance!" His head dropped and snores started emitting from his limp body.

"O.K." said person looked at the man. "You just can't get good help these days." Doing a Gokusen pose Lillith shouted, "Off we go to save the day!" Looking back she smiled, "You lot stay here"

"Ok see you at lunch." Natassia laughed and they dragged the snoring body down the corridor.

Lillith ran like an idiot down the opposite corridor. She skidded to a halt as she came into the entrance hall. Posing heroically she looked around. There was no-one there. Everything seemed perfectly in place. Except for that giant demon shaped hole in the far wall. Lillith dropped the heroic pose and walked over to the wall. In the distance she could hear screaming. "Bugger."(A.N. 'scuse the slang)

She heard Yuna's voice in her head. "_Weendigo. Mess Hall. HURRY!_"

"Coming!"Throwing another Gokusen pose she yelled dramatically; "Super Speed ACTIVATE!"

"_Idiot_"

Lillith bolted down the corridor again and took the corners at 100ks an hour. She attempted to execute another spectacular stop in front of the mess hall but slammed into the opposite wall instead.

"Dang." Peeling herself off the wall she walked calmly into the hall. Chaos. Pure and simple. Chairs and tables were strewn everywhere and food, (A.N. NOT THE FOOD!) was splattered all over the walls. The few people remaining in the hall had built a what resembled a fort out of some of the tables, the chairs pointing outwards like spikes. They peered over the tables fearfully. They all had bowls on their heads like helmets. Rikka waved enthusiastically and pointed to the left.

Oh there it was.

**The Weendigo was gaunt to the point of emaciation, its desiccated skin pulled tautly over its bones. With its bones pushing out against its skin, its complexion the ash gray of death, and its eyes pushed back deep into their sockets, the Weendigo looked like a gaunt skeleton recently disinterred from the grave. What lips it had were tattered and bloody. The Weendigo gave off a strange and eerie odor of decay and decomposition, of death and corruption.** Lillith choked on air when she noticed that it had spotted her.

"Eek."

The Weendigo threw itself across the room towards her. "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!" Lillith made a daring dash for the fort. "Let me in you ungrateful buggers!"

"No!" Natassia looked down at her. "You have to save US." She threw a silver bowl to Lillith."That's all the help your getting."

"You are SO off my Christmas list." She put the bowl on her head and turned to face the Weendigo.

The monster stared at her. "Well?" She sighed when nothing happened. Looking up Lillith _finally_ noticed that the Weendigo's eyes were following the bowl. Taking it off her head she held it out.

"Shiny?" Swiping the bowl out of her hands, the monster crashed through a wall and vanished.

"OK! That was easier than anticipated!" The others came out of hiding and patted her on the back. "Yeah yeah. Shoo! Get cleaning and find someone to fix the walls."

Lillith wandered out of the hall grumbling loudly about 'backstabbing' and ungrateful buggers'.

* * *

Raito was plotting.(A.N. Plotting what? No idea. To many homicidal thoughts. 'Tis scary to try) Ryuk floated along behind him, bored once again. "Raito?"

"Hm?" came the answer.

"Can I have apples?"

"No."

Silence.

"Who is Lillith?"

Laughter.

Raito looked over at Ryuk. "You won't tell me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Let's just say, I've known her for a long time." Ryuk smiled, lost in memories. Raito took out the Death Note.

"Back to work."

End Chapter Three

* * *

A.N. Shocking! Sorry if its not any good. I was sort of in one of 'those' moods. That combined with sleep deprivation and lack of sugar has made me loopy. Note; **I got this off Wikipedia** I'm still waiting for an answer to the question in Chapter 2. Where did we get Adachi from?

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed up til now.

8yume

Rocker398

ranmafanz

Iyashii Ouji

and JJ-Chan

Keep 'em coming humans!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Congrats to Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder!

The answer to the question is indeed Adachi Tohru from Persona 4. We do love that game especially the soundtrack! I apologize in advance if the story is not 'flowing' properly but I'm currently obsessed with David Bowie and Labyrinth stories.

Disclaimer: Guess what? That's right! I own nothing!

Who's excited about New Moon's release? NOT ME!

Flame me all you want! I just HATE twilight. The books are good but the acting in that movie is SO shit!

Enough ranting!! On with the story!

Chapter Four

**Confinement**

When Lillith came to, she found herself lying uncomfortably on her own hands.

'How odd'she thought. Suddenly the night before came back to her.

**Flash Back**

Walking down the street she looked into an alley and saw a figure standing just out of reach of the light. He smiled and reached out a hand.

The sudden compulsion to go to him confused Lillith at first, but she started to walk towards him.

**End Flash Back**

The last thing she remembered was a white van and a sharp pain in her neck. Sitting up quickly she noticed that she couldn't open her eyes.

"SHIT! I'm blind!" She shrieked and fell on to the floor when a mechanical voice sounded.

"It is a blindfold Lillith-san."

"Who's that?" She gasped.

"I am L."

"Thought I recognized the hair."

"Excuse me?"

"You were the on in the alley. I thought I remembered where I saw that hair cut."

L was silent.

"Hello?"

"I have been here the entire time Lillith-san."

"Why does my neck hurt?" She asked.

"Just a small does of tranquilizer." L replied.

"You LIE!"

"There is a 19% chance that you are insane."

"I put it more at 87%."

L blinked. "You are in confinement because I believe you are Kira. Or at least second Kira."

Lillith gasped. "You're not L! You're a vampire! God dammit! I let myself be abducted by leaches!"

L turned off the speakers, cutting Lillith off midway through a rant about; compulsion and bloodsuckers.

"Matsuda-san?" He asked

"Yes Ryuzaki?" Matsuda came over.

"What did you put in that tranquilizer?"

**Magical Time Skip**

Lillith's phone went off.

"Again?" Soichiro sighed. "Maybe we should just let her answer it."

"It can't hurt." Matsuda smiled. "She can't tell anyone where she is." L looked up form where he crouched and glanced up at the monitors. Misa was still trying to convince 'Stalker-san' to let her go. Raito was staring dejectedly at the wall.

Lillith seemed to be the only one who's demeanor hadn't changed. She paced the room, counting her steps out loud in English. Every time she touched the wall, she changed direction.

"Take it in to her." L watched as Mogi punched in the code and walked into the room.

"Phone for you Lillith-san."

"Oh goody!"

Mogi pressed the 'accept' button on the still ringing phone and help it to Lillith's ear.

"Yo!"

Mogi looked uncomfortable.

"Yes, yes. No, no, maybe, absolutely! Hell yes! No. Don't even think about it. No I want cookies. OK! Put Yuna on."

L stared at the monitors getting more and more confused with each syllable.

"Yo!"

Matsuda snorted with laughter.

"Oh course! Not!"

She listened to Yuna for a minute.

"You can only have my books if I actually die, Yuna, not if I simply go missing."

Ide chuckled.

"I would check but I'm currently blindfolded." Everyone froze as Lillith chatted on. "I don't think they are Vamps anymore, seeing as I'm still alive." She nodded. "Yes. Yep. OK. I will call you later. For now, this is an emergency only number."

She said goodbye and Mogi hung up. "Ta loves."

"You are most welcome Lillith-san." L mumbled as Mogi shut the door.

Days later.

L's eyes flickered between the monitors. Misa and Ratio were asleep. His eyes stopped on Lillith. L didn't know why he couldn't help watching her. He found her fascinating. Her dark eyes, though he only saw them once, entranced him, her white hair made her seem otherworldly. Every time she smiled it made him want to smile and that in it's self was rare enough that it surprised him. She was so sweet and kind, yet strong enough not to let anyone push her around. L admired her and found her to be, dare he say it, attractive. L had found other women to be attractive before, but never in a way that confused him like Lillith.

Lost in thought L didn't notice Aizawa until the man patted him on the shoulder.

"See you tomorrow Ryuzaki."

"Thank you for all you help today gentlemen. We shall do it again tomorrow."

L looked back to the monitor. Lillith was sitting in the middle of her cell and she seemed to be talking to herself. L turned on the speakers.

"... and that is why I decided to come to Japan." She smiled, "What about you?" She sat in silence, nodding occasionally and making tutting sounds.

"Who are you talking to Lillith-san?" L asked.

"I'm not sure. He's changed his name every time we've met." She turned her head in the general direction of the shinigami*.

Ryuk chuckled and vanished.

"I think you are crazy." L informed the girl.

"What was your first clue." Lillith replied with an icy tone.

"Would you like something to eat?"

Distracted by the sudden change in conversation she agreed. L opened the door and she smelled potatoes.

"Is that potatoes?" Yummy

"I had Watari mash some up for you." He smiled at the hope in her voice. Kneeling down he placed the bowl next to her.

"Ok. This will be difficult with no hands or eyes." Lillith seemed to ready herself and then keeled over and put her forehead on the floor. "I don't think its going to work."

L chuckled. (A.N. Can you believe that?) He picked up the spoon and attempted to feed her but missed.

She licked the potato from the corner of her mouth and laughed. "Good potatoes. Nice work Watari." She looked towards L as he gasped. "Are you ok?"

L had watched her tongue as she licked her lips and couldn't stop the gasp from escaping. He put the spoon back in the bowl with a clink and kissed her.

She heard a clink and suddenly felt his lips on hers.

She tasted divine. Like strawberries and chocolate. He marveled at how soft her lips were. He gently bit her bottom lip and was rewarded by a breathless moan.

She couldn't help it. He was such a good kisser. She lent into him and kissed him back, hard.

"Ryuzaki?" Watari's voice sounded over the speaker. They broke apart and L scrambled back.

"Yes Watari?" He sounded almost normal.

"You have a phone call. ICPO needs you for something."

"I will be right out. Could you come in here and finish feeding Lillith-san?"

"Of course." The transmission cut out.

"I am sorry about that Lillith-san."

"What on earth is there to be sorry about?"

"The interruption."

End Chapter Four

A.N. TAKE THAT! HAHA! I am so proud of myself. This is the longest chapter yet! And I have started building a relationship! NOTE! * Ryuk was there coz I felt like it. Don't forget to review! I would like to know if this is realistic enough.

Me: Thank you! Please come again for chapter 5 when I finish writing it!

Lillith: -nosebleed- More please!

L: Maybe I should fire Watari.... Nah.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Hello once again. I had writers block SO bad with this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. -Bows- Apologies. This one will have more relationship developments. Ooooooh Drama! As per review, I have decided to give Lillith a theme song. It shall be Kitten is Angry by Lemon Demon.

Ok! I am going to try to be a little bit mean in this chapter. Here is to hoping that it works out! Just a note to Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder. If you will please contact me then I can get started on your story. Can't make a good one if I don't know what sort of story you would like.

My cat is being strangely affectionate today. You'd think I gave it a treat. Like I would. Poor excuse for a pet.

Disclaimer: One day I shall be the supreme ruler of anime!!! Until then I only own my twisted mind.

Begin!

Chapter Five

**Strange Happenings**

L slowly read through the fax that the ICPO sent, with a growing sense of foreboding.

There had been a total a 16 deaths, unrelated to the Kira case. They kept finding more every day. Just random people found with their throats gone and all their blood drained.

'It's just like out of a horror movie.' L thought. He bit his thumb. 'To bad I don't watch horror movies.'

Sighing, the detective turned to the next page.

He looked up and his gaze swept over the monitors. Misa was asleep. Raito was professing his innocence. Lillith had managed to talk her way out of the blindfold and was now reading a book, turning the pages with her feet.

"What is the book about Lillith-san?" L asked.

The girl looked up.

"Come in and find out for yourself." She smiled, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

L chuckled. "I can't. The investigation team is still here."

"And it would look a bit odd coming in here and ending up getting molested by a prisoner wouldn't it?" She made a face and laughed.

"Who said that 'you' would be molesting 'me'?"

Lillith gasped. "I do believe you're making a pass at me." She fazed out as if focusing on an inner dialogue. She snapped back.

"My phone is about to ring."

Sure enough the phone rang.

"Should we take it in to her again?" Matsuda asked. "It might be an emergency."

L nodded. "Take it in."

Matsuda took the phone in and held it up to Lillith's ear.

"What's wrong?" She sounded worried.

Shouting came from the phone.

"Do you all have your crosses?"

More shouting.

"Then GET some!" She was yelling now. "I told you ALWAYS wear your cross! If you guys get yourselves killed just because you didn't listen to me, I will be VERY pissed off!"

Matsuda started to look worried.

"They are in the wall with the wolf painting. Push the part with the light bracket."

Muffled talking.

"You do remember how to kill them don't you?"

Matsuda's jaw dropped.

"Stick... It… Through... His... HEART!"

Ide doubled over, gasping.

L sighed. "Every time I put down the percentage she does something to put it back up."

Lillith listened to the phone.

"OK. Hand the phone over to him."

She put on a professional voice. "Hello, I am Lillith Hammon. How can I help you?"

She listened.

"Lovely to meet you B. Now I go back to my original question. How can I help you?"

They heard laughter issuing from the speaker. L's eyes widened.

'B.' He thought. 'What are you doing?'

Lillith glared at the phone.

"Very well I will tell him. Now can you get the bloody hell off my property?"

More laughter and muffled talking.

"How do I know you won't kill them if I hang up?"

She snorted at his reply.

I don't trust my own shadow, how do you expect me to trust you?" She shook her head. "Give the phone back to her."

She sighed in relief when she heard Natassia's voice.

"Are they leaving?" She nodded at the reply. "Good. Stay on the phone with me until your sure."

Everything was silent. L could hear the clock ticking.

"So. How was your day?"

Later... (dot, dot, dot.)

"L?"

"Yes Lillith-san?"

"Don't you want to hear the message B had for you?" The girl came over to the glass.

L sighed. "I really don't but I suppose I must."

Lillith smiled. "He said 'It is me. You know what about.'" She shook her head. "Jesus. I haven't even met him and I don't like him."

"He is not a likeable person, so your reaction is not that different."

"What does he mean; 'It was me'?"

She shook her head again. "Never mind. It's none of my business."

L smiled. "He is another serial killer that has been very busy during Kira's 'holiday'. He has killed almost 20 people in the last two months."

"Oh goodness. Let me guess. Throats torn out and all the blood gone?"

L stilled. "How did you know?"

"I have been informed that the new Vampire Master is called BB." She sighed. "No one has been able to get his actual name."

"What do you mean Vampire Master?" L asked.

"The Master -slash- Leader of all the vampires in the city." Lillith raised an eyebrow in L's direction. "Duh."

L just shook his head. "Vampires don't exist Lillith-san."

Oh course they do silly." She laughed. "All monsters exist. Vampires, Lycans, Zombies. Though zombies are really the fault of someone messing with voodoo or necromancy; but that is beside the point. Fact is; things that you can't possibly fathom exist."

L snorted. "I can fathom many things."

"And yet you still don't believe in Vampires?" Lillith smirked. "Do you remember that day about two months ago? When those guys came into my flat and attempted to kill me?"

L nodded. "I do recall that day. On the monitor it seemed like one of them spontaneously combusted."

"That would be because he did."

"People don't randomly burst into flames Lillith-san."

"They do if they are Vampires."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"You should know by now that I am extremely stubborn." The girl smiled evilly.

"That is what I love about you."

They were silent.

She smiled again. "I love the way you can create a conversation out of anything."

"Well I do have many things to talk about."

She leaned against the glass.

"What do you know about shinigami 's?" L asked.

"That was a quick change in subject." Lillith laughed. "Shinigami. Death God (A.N. Said in English).There is really not much to say. They are just monsters that live in another realm, parallel to ours. They kill humans only so they can continue living."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like any other creature, the shinigami only has a limited life. So by killing they can take what is left of the humans life and add it to their own."

"What did Second Kira mean by 'Eyes of a Shinigami'?"

"If you are being haunted by a shinigami you can make a deal. Half your life for the ability to see names and times." She walked over and sat on her bed. "I think its a very bad deal but, I don't make the rules."

"Haunted?"

"Following or attached by the Note."

L frowned. "How do you know all these things?"

"If you live the life I have you learn things like this." She glared at the glass. "Besides, you asked so I shall answer."

She sighed. "Why are you so hot about shinigami 's anyways?"

"They keep coming up in the investigation. Do you really believe that they exist?"

"Yes. I do."

L shook his head. "Believe all you like. If I can't see it, it doesn't exist."

Lillith smiled then concentrated. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Laughter. I hear someone laughing."

L looked around at the team. They were all working quietly. Watari placed a tray of tea next to him.

"There is no one laughing Lillith-san." Looking back at her he watched, confused as she jumped up staring in horror at the wall. "What is wrong?"

"What are you doing?!" She yelled. She glared at the shinigami s coming through the wall. The two of them laughed.

"Lets kill her."

"No! Stop!" She shrieked as claws raked through her shoulder. "Please!" Through her stomach. "Stop!"

L ran to the door as soon as the blood splattered across the glass. Punching in the number he yelled for help. "Someone call an ambulance! Do SOMETHING!"

He ran over to the bleeding girl and looked around for the source of her wounds. He spotted blood dripping from mid air.

His breathing stopped as the drips came closer.

"Don't come near her." His voice was dangerous.

"Ryuzaki? How can we help if we can't get close enough?" Matsuda came up behind him with some keys.

L blinked at him.

"We have to take off her cuffs before the ambulance comes."

Picking her up L quickly walked out of the cell. "We can't wait for the ambulance. She won't last that long."

Soichiro nodded. "Quickly, get her in the car."

Lights flashing.

Sirens wailing.

"L?"

"Lillith-san?!" He looked down at the girl, still in his arms. "Are you ok?"

She laughed and coughed. "What a stupid question from such a brilliant person."

"Don't worry. We are on the way to the hospital."

"Wonderful." She took a shaky breath. "Hope you don't mind but I'm going to pass out now."

Her head fell back. L glanced up at Soichiro.

"Faster please."

The car screeched to a halt and everyone tumbled out. Rushing through the doors L came up to the counter.

"Please help!"

The woman looked up from the forms she was filling out and look at the girl in L's arms.

"Lillith-chan? What happened?" Grabbing the microphone for the PA system she said; "Gota-sensei. Please come to Emergency Room."

"Nurse!" Running put she grabbed a bed. "Put her on."

L placed her gently on the bed and stroked her face, smudging the blood. "Please help her."

"Not to worry! She can live through worse." Rushing off with the recently arrived Gota-sensei the nurse rolled the bed away.

"How do they know her?" Matsuda asked.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Hello once again and welcome to chapter six of this exciting saga of pain, love and poking Light with a sharp stick. We are currently reading through the Death Note manga, because we have forgotten what happens after confinement. Something about chains and Yaoi. But that can't happen in this one unfortunately. Sorry fellow fan-girls! -Bows in apology- Thanks for all the people who have been reviewing me! I feel so special every time I read them.

I also apologies to those who did not like the Lillith torture in the last chapter but I had to. Not to worry! She will be fine. Feel free to send get well cards.

Begin!

Chapter Six

**Visiting Hours**

BB looked out of the alley and watched as L's car pulled up.

'What luck.' He thought, strolling up to the doors of the hospital. He stood ready with a witty remark, when L burst form the car, carrying what looked like a bloodied corpse. The detective rushed straight past B and into the hospital.

He stood, shocked for a moment, then smelt a delicious scent. He looked down a spotted drops of blood trailing from the curb. He knelt next to them and breathed deeply.

'Mouth watering.' He thought with a creepy smile. 'Very well, L. If you care so much about that girl that you don't even notice me, then I will simply have to take her from you.

That said, the vampire melted back into the shadows.

---------------------------------------------------WHOO----------------------------------------------------------------

Lillith awoke to an insistent beeping. She could smell disinfectant and the musty smell of sick people. Opening her eyes she looked up at the light green roof.

'I wonder if that is supposed to be calming.' She thought. 'Makes me feel a little bit icky.'

Turning her head she spotted a strange man with wild hair, sitting oddly by her bed, wearing a pink mask.

She smiled when she heard him snore quietly.

Reaching up, she gently ran her fingers through his hair. Despite how it looked, it was soft and silky.

He turned his head in her direction and entwined his fingers in hers.

"Good morning dearest." Lillith smiled. "Have a good sleep?"

"Every sleep I get is good." He brushed strands pf hair out of her face. "Are you alright now?"

"I am satisfied with my current health."

He chucked as the door opened and in walked the doctor.

His dark hair and nondescript face were very reassuring, but his nose was slightly off center, as though it had once been broken.

"Hello Lillith-san. Nice to see you conscience." He picked up the folder from the end of the bed. "How are you?"

"Hello Gota-sensei." She flashed a smile at the doctor as she stroked L's palm. "You're the doctor. You tell me."

Gota laughed. "Well you have a medical degree as well." He looked at the file. "Let's see. You had massive internal bleeding, a ruptured lung and two hundred and eighty three stitches." He looked up with a smile. "Possibly your wost injury to date. Lucky you're a fast healer."

He looked over at L. "She is also very lucky you got her here so quickly. What was your name again?"

"Rue Ryuzaki." L answered, taking off his mask.

Lillith stared at him in fascination.

"Thank you Rue-san. The world would be a dark place without Lillith-san." He looked back a Lillith. "Try not to move or your stitches will break."

"Aye aye boss!" She saluted.

Gota rolled his eyes with a smile and left the room.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"I think this is the first time I have actually seen your face."

L smiled at her. "Not what you were expecting?"

"Nope. It's even better." She grinned. "You are a sexy beast."

L's eyes widened. "No one has ever called me that."

"Well it's true." She poked at her bandages for a bit. "So. You don't think I'm Kira anymore?"

"There is still a 3% chance."

"Ok."

There was a knock on the door.

"Hammon-san?" A nurse put her head around the door. "Your friends are here to see you."

"Oh! Yay!" She glanced at L. "How did they know I was in hospital?"

"I had Watari ring them."

Four girls, L had never seen before, walked into the room with neutral expressions. Lillith watched them quietly until they reached the bed. Then she tilted her head up and down quickly.

"'Sup?"

What ensued was a flurry of hugs, chatter and shocked glances at L.

"Alright everyone! I would like you to meet; Ryuzaki. The abduction is his fault, as is getting me to the hospital." She looked at L.

"But he is B!" Yuna gasped. L shook his head.

"B is someone else entirely. I would never kill someone. He would."

"As far as I have found out; B is someone Ryuzaki used to know. He got really obsessed and made himself as his copy." Lillith explained. "Hence the reason I haven't killed him yet." She smiled cheekily. "He's not a vampire." she cracked her neck. "Ok back to the introductions."

"This is Yuna, Natassia, Rikka and Ayumi." They each bowed or nodded in turn. "They help me with the monster killing."

"Oh so he knows?" Natassia asked.

"Yeah."

"I still do not believe in monsters," L commented "But after seeing what happened to you, I am inclined to change my mind."

"So what did happen?" asked Yuna. They all looked at Lillith.

"Cranky shinigami."

"Oh is THAT all?" Rikka scoffed. "We were worrying that it was a Lycan."

"Sorry. No shape-shifting for me." Lillith grinned.

Suddenly all of their beepers went off. Checking hers Ayumi sighed.

"It's been really busy lately. They all seem to know that you're not working right now."

"Well I'm sure Ryuzaki will give me some time off being investigated so I can help out." She looked at L with a hopeful smile.

"I will think about it." L stared back at her with a blank face.

"Righty-o then." She turned back to her friends with a murderous look. "Go do what I pay you for." She smiled again. "And don't forget to have fun and not get killed." After some more hugs and chatter, L and Lillith were left alone again.

"So." Lillith raised her eyebrows suggestively. "What now?"

L glanced at her. "I will work on the case. You stay there and focus on healing."

"That's no fun." She pouted. "I heal just as fast even if I don't focus on it."

"What do you mean?" L asked.

"I heal like a superhero and age like a turtle."

He blinked at her. "Very well. Stay here." He jumped up form his chair and brushed his lips against her forehead. "I will come and visit you tomorrow." He started to walk out.

"Bye lover boy. I shall be counting the seconds." She blew a kiss when he looked over at her. He smiled and left.

"And now we make a break for it." Lillith jumped up from the bed, now fully dressed in normal clothes, and crept to the door. Peering out, she spotted our hero, L, shuffling around the corner.

'Wonderful.' She thought. 'Sorry for bailing my dear, but I have work to do.'

"Oi! Yuuki?" The nurse across the hall glanced up.

"Yes Lilly-san?" She smiled as Lillith motioned wildly.

"Do you see him?" Lillith asked when Yuuki came over.

She looked at the disheveled man that walked around the corner. "Yes."

"He's coming back tomorrow to pick me up but I can't be here." Lillith sighed. "Can you give him this card and tell him sorry?"

"Oh course Lilly-san. Shall I tell Gota that you wish to leave?"

"Yes thanks"

She watched form the window as L got into a black car and yelled' "RUN AWAY!" and... ran away.

Later. (Dot, dot, dot)

"She WHAT?!" Matsuda yelled, standing at the counter in the hospital.

"She left yesterday Matsuda-san, she had to go back to work." Gota explained.

"Did she forget that she has almost three hundred stitches?" L asked with a slightly annoyed look.

"Oh don't worry. She's not that forgetful. Besides, she has a medical degree, she is quite capable of taking care of herself."

"Ah. Gota-sensei?" They all turned to a timid looking nurse.

"Yes Yuuki-san?" Gota smiled pleasantly at her.

"Lillith left this card for Rue-san." She handed L the card with a slight bow. "Excuse me."

"Excuse me as well" Gota left with Yuuki, leaving L and Matsuda staring at the business card.

The card said; 'Sorry! I'll be at work. Love Lillith.'

L flipped out his phone and hit the speed dial. He held it to his ear in his usual fashion.

"Watari? Can you track Lillith's mobile phone please?" He nodded his thanks and hung up.

"What shall we do now?" Matsuda asked.

"Put the plan into action."

"Eh?" Matsuda looked confused. "What plan?"

A.N. Sorry about the longness and drawing out of this chapter. I just kept getting ideas, then it just got too long to put in some things so I shall put them in the next chapter. Don't forget to review!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. Chapter Seven. WHOO! I can't believe I am actually writing this much. GO TEAM GO! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. If it weren't for you, I would have never gotten this far. Apologies for the wait, I have been addicted to this new game called Dragon Oath. It has been eating up all my spare time. The song I use in this is Ai No Melody by Kokia. It's a great song. We hope we spelt it all correctly. DOWNLOAD AND LISTEN!

Mwuaahahahahahah.

This chapter we are working on the Lillith X BB thing. Let me know if it's any good.

Begin

Chapter Seven

**Chain Me Up**

L walked into the dark pub, flanked by Aizawa and Ide, with Matsuda trailing behind. The dim lighting showed the place, packed with laughing people.

"Are we sure she is here?" Matsuda questioned.

"Watari traced her phone to this place." L scanned the crowd and spotted two of Lilliths friends, the red head Yuna and the blonde Rikka. "Over there" They made their way over to the chatting girls.

"Hello." Rikka smiled. "Are you B or Ryuzaki-san?"

"Ryuzaki. Where is Lillith?" A black haired girl standing at the bar turned around.

"Looking for me?" Lillith smiled brightly at L.

"What did you do to your hair?"

"It's a wig you brilliant man." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Why did you run away from the hospital?" Matsuda asked.

"I had work to do. I have been out of action for to long."

"Doesn't your health take precedent over your job?" Ide raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't your life take precedent over Your job?" Lillith countered back. Ide opened his mouth to answer back but Lilith cut him off before he could start; "Enough talking." She grabbed L, "Dance with me."

The lights changed colour rapidly and the Maccarena started playing.

"I do not know this song." L said.

"O M G! That is so wrong!" Lillith laughed, "Never mind just stand there and follow the lead!"

And thus, L learned the Maccarena.

"That is enough Lillith-san. I have to get back to the investigation. Are you coming with me?"

Lillith smiled. "Sure but I still need to do my job."

"Your Work mates can bring it to you."

'That's going to be difficult with the killings' She thought but said; "Wonderful."

"I will get the others." He made a move, as if to touch her, but stopped. "Stay here."  
She rolled her eyes as she kissed his cheek, "Of course." He walked off with his fingers touching the spot on his cheek.

She scanned the crowd for her friends, but was suddenly being dragged away by the insomniac.

"Is it time to go already?" She stumble a bit. "Slow down you maniac! Where is Matsuda and the others?"

They rounded the corner and she was pushed roughly against the wall. "L?" was all she managed before his lips crashed into hers. She gasped and his tongue swept through her mouth.

'What is he doing?' She thought as his hand made its way under her shirt.

Then she tasted something metallic.

She jerked her head away, her body still trapped against the wall by his.

"B?"

Beyond looked into her eyes with a sadistic smile.

"Hello Lillith-san."

"He has red eyes. How interesting. Wait is that even possible? I don't know. Me either."

B looked at her with a strange expression.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

The vampire nodded.

"Oh well. I am crazy. Why hide it, right?"

B smiled again and ran his tongue along her jaw. "You taste even better than you smell." B whispered in her ear as his hand wrapped around her neck. "It's too bad I will never get to try you." His grip tightened around her throat.

She grabbed his wrists and attempted to twist out of his grip, but kicked out his knees instead. He collapsed to the ground with a "oof" sound. She also fell to the floor when he swept her legs from under her. He quickly straddled her pinning her hands above her head with one hand, the other wrapping around her throat again.

"Surely you can think of a more fun way to kill me." Lillith gasped. His hand moved to caress her face.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked leaning closer.

"Well," She breathed deeply. "You did say what a pity its was that you could never taste me." She lifted her hips slightly, grinding against him. "But you know, I'm more than just food."

His eyelids fluttered and his breath came in slight pants.

She quickly brought up her leg and wrapped it around his waist, throwing him over onto is back. She got up and ran out of the hallway.

B lay there, staring at the roof.

'Damn her.' He thought. 'At least now I know why L likes her so much." He went to the doorway and watched L walk out of the pub with his new obsession.

* * *

Later (Dot, dot, dot)

With the click of the handcuffs her fate was sealed.

"Why are we chained together? I could be a serial killer for all you know."

L looked at the girl, whom he had just trapped himself with.

"That is exactly what I suspect you both of being."

"Oh yeah." She glanced between the two men. "Why am I in the middle?"

"No particular reason." L motioned with his free hand. "You remember Raito don't you?"

"Ah yes, Ryuks human." She held out her hand, "Nice to meet you again Light."

Raito took her hand, a little distracted with the way she said his name.

"And you Lillith-san."

"Oh please! Since we are chained together that makes us best friends. Call me Lillith."

L smiled behind his hand at the discomfort Lillith had managed to force on Raito. It wasn't often that the teenage genius was speechless.

"What's going?" A shrill voice ripped through the room. Everyone turned to see Misa walking towards them.

"MISA!" The two men were dragged forward while Lillith violently hugged the lolita clad girl

"Rirri-san!" They jumped up and down a few times. "What are you doing here?"

"Something about Kira. How about you?"

"Same! But I'm so NOT Kira!"

"Me either but you try telling him that."

"How do you know each other?" L asked

Both girls looked at him. Then at each other.

"We got into a fight in a clothes store one day." Lillith began. "About a year ago."

"Well it was sort of a tug-o-war." Misa put in. "Over a skirt."

"One she's wearing actually." Lillith continued. "Turned out there was two of the same size, so we bought them, swapped numbers and have been friends ever since."

Misa looked at Raito then at L.

"Is this what you meant by 24/7?" She shuddered. "I didn't know you swung that way Ryuzaki-san."

"I don't Misa-san." L glanced at Lillith.

"Oh I don't mind. Yaoi is hot."

Matsuda started to choke.

"Chew THEN swallow, silly." As the two girl chatted away, L and Raito stood to the side, completely shunned.

"So..." Raito began. "Why doesn't she use honorific?"

"It has never come up."

"She seems nice."

"Misa is yours. Lillith is mine."

"That's not what I meant -" Raito was cut short by Lillith.

"I'm not yours Ryuzaki. You are mine." She flicked his nose and sat down with Misa and Matsuda.

"She's still not yours." L mumbled.

A while later, after extensive investigating or mind wandering in Lillith's and Matsuda's case, the Investigation Team called it a night.

"Night everyone. Don't stay up to late." Soichiro said as he patted Raito's shoulder.

"Night dad."

"G' Night Yagami."

"Good Night Yagami-san."

They worked for few more hours then Raito stretched back with a sigh.

"We should turn in Ryuzaki."

"You will find the floor quite comfortable." He said without so much as a glance at his companions.

"Oh no you don't." Lillith stood up and spun L's chair so they were face to face. "I want to go to bed as well and so help me God, I will drag you there if necessary."

L grinned at her.

"I know what you're thinking and you should be ashamed of yourself." She made a face. "Never mind, I'm thinking along the same lines."

Finally giving in, L led them to the bed they were forced to share.

"Nighty night, lighty Light." Lillith said in English. She laughed. "Hey that rhymed."

Raito rolled his eyes with a smile and was asleep as his head hit the pillow.

She glanced over to L who was still sitting with his legs pulled up to his body.

"What is wrong, dearest one?" she asked, shifting herself closer.

"I do not sleep." He replied, staring into her face.

"Oh is that all?" She pulled him down until his head rested on her shoulder. "Shall I sing you a lullabye?"

L said nothing, content with just being near her.

She stroked his hair gently as she started to sing; "Anata marude kimorebi no youni

Watashi ni ikiru kibou kureta shiawase ga waratta, Kioku no naka no nukumori mune ni, Nani yori mo tsuyoi kizuna wo kanjiteiru wa, Watashi ga watashirashiku irareru no ha anata ga iru kara Anata wo aishite umareta uta wo utaou watashi no ai no akashi ni, Shinjite doko made mo todoke watashi no omoi anata ga ikiteiru koto ga shinjitsu. Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute, Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii. Karamiatta kokoro no ito wo, Tokihogusu mae ni wakareta tsurakutemo nozonda, [Kono ai wo tsuranukou] hitori ii no youni Towa ni chikai wo tateru, Sono hitomi ni mienai taisetsuna mono wo miseyou afureru ai no izumi ni, Omoi ha doko made mo fukaku toki wo koetemo ikiteyukeru sore ga watashi no ai no uta mmm fureru hada wo toiki ga nazoru, Nee mou nechatta no? Sore nara mimimoto de; I Love You. Watashi ga watashirashiku irareru no ha anata ga iru kara, Anata wo aishite umareta uta wo utaou watashi no ai no akashi ni, Shinjite doko made mo todoke watashi no omoi anata ga ikiteiru koto ga shinjitsu, Sono hitomi ni mienai taisetsuna mono wo miseyou afureru ai no izumi ni Anata to deatte nagaredashita kono merodii Furueteiru ima kono toki mo ikiteru Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii" Listening to her sweet voice, L felt warm and safe. He drifted off with a content sigh. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked at the woman under him, Felt her body move with his. Her long legs wrapped around his waist."L." She moaned in a breathless voice that sent shivers through his body. "Please, harder!"He gasped and panted her name as he neared his release.

"Lillith."

"Yes dear?"

His eyes snapped open to see her, White hair messy from sleep, hovering over him.

"Lillith?"

She smiled. "Yes dear? Not using honorific any more? Good for you."

He sat up quickly. "Lillith-san. I'm sorry."

"For what love?" Her eyes were attracted to a significant bulge underneath his boxers. "Oh." She looked back at his face. He was flushed with embarrassment. 'I wonder how far that blush goes.' Lillith thought. "You appear to have a problem."

"I'm sorry."

"No worries dearie. I'm not embarrassed so you shouldn't be either."

"I will go fix it." He stood up and went to the bathroom. Lillith smiled as she shook her head.

'He is so cute!' She thought.

END

A/N. Hope you liked it! Until next time!

Lillith: No fair! He gets a dream and all I get are dirty thoughts?

L: Maybe next time we can do it for real?

Me: Maybe. We still have other stuff to do though.

Lillith: Damn!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N. I'm very glad you liked the last chapter. I am slightly pleased with myself. I apologize about the lateness of this post. The holiday season is a pain in the ass. OK. Today we are working towards the lemon scene. I don't know when it will be but it is coming.

Begin.

Chapter Eight

**Cake**

When they woke up the next morning, they discovered that Lillith had managed to wrap herself up in the chains to such an extent that L had to unchain them just to free her. The trio trudged down the stairs, with Lillith and Raito still yawning, to get started before the Team arrived.

L typed away rapidly as soon as he sat down, while his companions took a while longer.

The insomniacs stomach growled. As if hearing it, Watari came over into the room, pushing a trolley covered in cakes and lollies.

"Can I have some of that?" Lillith asked.

L Froze in mid-reach. "You like cake?"

"Whoever doesn't like cake is not normal." Lillith replied, covering her mouth as she yawned loudly.

L shook his head. "Everyday I discover something that we both have in common."

The woman flipped back her hair and raised an eyebrow.

"Like our love of anything with copious amounts of sugar?"

"Not to mention your ability to attract trouble." Raito put in.

"And strange dreams." Lillith smiled at L who looked like a deer caught in headlights. He slowly blinked at her and she started to laugh.

That was how they were discovered a few minutes later, by the Investigation Team.

They all watched Lillith, who was still laughing.

L smiled and pushed her onto the floor.

"What are you laughing at Lillith-san?"

She gasped for breath and managed to say; "I don't know. I forgot what it was."

She stood up and rolled her chair over to Raito before sitting down again. She shot a glance at L and started whispering in Raito's ear.

L watched them with rising suspicion as Raito's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.

"Misa would love that," L heard Raito say.

"Why else would I do it if not for her?" muttered Lillith.

"And you get something out of it as well hm?"

She sighed dramatically. "I shall take one for the team."

They both laughed.

She rolled her chair over to L and started at him.

He stared back.

"What are you planning?"

"Planning? Nothing. I'm sweet and innocent, remember?" She lowered her head and looked at him through her eyelashes.

"Sweet, Yes. Innocent, No."

She grinned. "You know me so well." She lunged at him, pushing him to the floor and pulling Raito down in the process.

Before L knew it, Lillith had uncuffed Raito and he had dashed up the stairs to Misa's room.

L glowered at the woman straddling his chest. She smiled back, completely unfazed.

"Give them a break, my love." She stood up and offered her hand to the detective. "Those two need some 'alone' time."

L, being the childish person that he is, ignored he hand and flipped himself onto his feet.

"Oh nice abs." She sat down and rolled her eyes at him.

"Shall we go get Raito back?" Ide asked, still a bit confused about what just passed.

"No. I will just keep an eye on them," He jumped back onto his chair and settled into a crouch. "Please return to your work."

About an hour and a half later, L sighed as Raito and Misa went for a third round.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Lillith asked.

L glanced over at the Team, who were chatting amongst themselves. He pulled his chair closer to Lillith and pointed at the screen.

"They have been doing that since you uncuffed him."

She looked up and quickly averted her eyes.

"It's completely normal. Some of my friends complain about lack of sex after only a week." She pulled her legs up onto the chair. "And remember, they have been without it for over a month."

L raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why haven't you been complaining?

She glanced at him and smiled.

"Well for those who have never done it, there are no complaints."

"Are you a virgin? He asked.

"Yes. Just like you."

"How do you know I am?"

"You haven't complained."

They stared at each other for a minute.

"I'm tired."

"As am I"

L looked back at Raito and Misa.

"I think they are a bit to busy to kill anyone." Lillith said.

"You are probably correct." L tapped a few keys; shutting down some of the monitors.

"What was on those?" Lillith asked.

He just looked at her.

"Fine don't tell me." She stood up and went over to Soichiro, dragging L along on his rolling chair.

"I'm going upstairs for an extended nap. He is going as well seeing as we are attached."

L stood up and pushed his chair back to the desk.

"Feel free to leave whenever you wish. It has been a long time since you have seen your families."

"Have a good sleep Lillith-san." Matsuda said.

The Team watched as Lillith dragged L out of the room.

"How odd." Ide said, "L forgot his laptop."

Watari smiled knowingly and went back to his station.

They rode the elevator in silence.

L glanced over at the woman who was swaying in time to some sort of internal music. His gaze shifted to the floor.

"L?"

He looked back at her. She was staring at him, with her head tilted to the side.

"Yes Lillith-san?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I want to ask you something." She moved closer, "And I want an honest answer."

L slouched further down and looked at her through his fringe.

"Ask your question and I will decide whether I wish to answer it."

"What do you think about me?"

The elevator reached it's destination with a 'Ding!' sound, but neither of them moved.

"I will answer that when you tell me your opinion of myself."

She left the elevator with a sigh and dragged L down the hall to their room.

L closed the door as Lillith sat on the bed.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked, twirling her hair between her fingers.

L, who stood in front of her and nodded.

"Very well." She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

L's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. This woman actually wanted him in more ways than one. His assumption was confirmed when she parted her lips and let her tongue trace his bottom lip. She was trying to coax him into parting his own. He gave into the sensual move and opened his mouth slightly. Her tongue darted in. L decided to give it his all by letting his tongue massage hers.

L gently pushed her down as he climbed onto the bed, one leg on either side of her hips.

"Is that your answer?" L asked as he entwined their fingers.

"Yes." She smiled at him. "Now what is your answer?"

He released one of her hands and slowly ran his fingers down her cheek and along her jaw before brushing some hair out of her face.

"I wish I could think of something to say."

"She gently brushed her lips against his and whispered in his ear; "Actions speak louder than words."

L quickly stood up and pulled Lillith to her feet.

She gave him a confused look until he took off the handcuffs and started tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

"You will have to uncuff us first." Lillith giggled. The cuffs can off, her shirt dropped to the floor and L's quickly followed.

He picked him up and her legs wrapped around his waist, while her hands ran through his hair.

Together they fell onto the bed and his hands started to explore her body.

Lillith slowly dragged her finger nails up his back making him shiver with anticipation.

"Kiss me, L" Lillith breathed in his ear.

L kissed her shoulder and slowly made his way to her lips, sucking and nibbling as he went. Lillith squirmed when his lips came to a spot just under her jaw. He chuckled when she made a squeaking sound.

"L! Stop teasing!" Lillith moaned when he gently bit her ear.

There was a bang and they both looked up at the door where Raito stood, trying in vain to hide his smirk.

"Hey, Light!" Lillith said as L tried to escape her grip.

"Don't mind me." Raito said, laughing as he closed the door.

"Dammit!" L growled. Raito had walked in on them and was now probably going to tell the rest of the team.

"Don't fret dear!" Lillith said, giving him a quick kiss. "We shall pick this up again later!"

With that she picked up the cuffs, threw L over her shoulder and wandered back to the Investigation room, L protesting all the way.

I know the lemon sucked... BUT IVE NEVER WRITTEN ONE! My sister has (read Hot Spring) but i never have!

So i will probably get her to write it for me... anyways!! Until next time read, review, eat, sleep. Generally carry on with your normal day to day lives and I shall see you all (figuretivley speaking) next time!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N. Hello again! I'm finally getting off my ass and finishing this story. Go me! I also apologize for the lack of lemony wonders in the last chapter but, as we torture characters we torture readers. -Waves at the incoming mob- Not to worry though. It IS coming. No pun intended.

Today we are bringing in a bit more BBxLillith action to spice up the story. Unless no-one has noticed, I have not planned this story AT ALL. Just trying to go with the flow, which is becoming difficult as the beavers upstream build their dam.

While I collect some explosives read on...

Chapter Nine

**Bloody Kisses**

B laughed at how easy it was to hack into L's security system. He made a mental note to gloat about it later.

Quickly searching through all the camera footage and finally found what he was looking for.

Lillith.

B howled in frustration, drawing several annoyed looks from t6he dead men around him, as he realized that the blasted detective had chained himself to her.

"What's your problem?" A voice floated up from behind him. Adachi was smiling at him, while piling books into the arms of another unfortunate man.

B motioned to the screen.

Adachi laughed.

"Looks like your double is going to get some action."

B's eyes flew back to the screen. Lillith was lying on a bed, with L on top of her.

With a growl, B threw the unsuspecting Adachi across the room, straight through the wall.

"That bastard is touching my property."

Adachi pulled himself out of the rubble, brushed himself off and calmly walked back over.

"Then do something about it." He clapped B on the shoulder and received a very dirty look.

"What do you propose I do about it?" He all but hissed.

Adachi removed some of the books form his companions hands, revealing his face.

His hair was sandy blonde, cut to his ears in a mop style, his skin had a slight green colour and his eyes her pitch black.

"What do you say Doug?" Adachi asked.

B watched as Doug's eyes shrunk until they were white with just a pinprick of black.

"You can always gradually win her over using magic."

"What do you mean?" B asked suspiciously. "I can't get near her."

"I'm not talking about in person." He placed the rest of the books on the bench. He concentrated and a white notebook appeared out of thin air. As he flipped through it, B came closer.

"What is in that?"

Doug look up at him.

"Some of the most powerful spells in the Hive."

Adachi chuckled.

"I expected them to be in a big creepy looking book."

"It used to be." Doug looked back down at the book. "But the good guys always knew what to look for, so we put them in this." He searched through a few more pages before saying; "Possession of a long dead love?"

The others looked at him questioningly.

"It's useful if you just want her body, but another person inside."

B shook his head.

"No I want her."

"How about dream invasion?" Doug sighed when all he received was a blank look. "It's like what an Incubus does. Visiting their victims in their dreams."

B narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want to kill her."

"Are you an incubus?"

"No."

"Then it won't kill her," Doug replied with a patronising tone.

There was a flurry of movement and Doug's head was flying across the room, him body melting down to a dark red smudge on the floor.

B walked off while saying;

"When he comes back, tell him to prepare the spell."

"Will do." Adachi called after him. He shook his head. "He is insane."

"Tell me about it." said the smudge.

L smiled fondly at the woman, who had fallen asleep at the desk. The papers and folders her friends had brought her, were spread out into piles.

He leaned over and looked at the folder she had been reading before her head hit the table.

'Boogie Man'

He read it twice just to make sure.

L put his thumbnail in his mouth as he watched her breath. With a sigh he went back to work.

***Dream***

Lillith opened her eyes to a white ceiling and a huge chandelier. The flashes of blue told her that it was made of diamonds. She turned her head and spotted several, beautifully designed, Venetian masks.

Sitting up slowly she noted that she was lying on a four-poster bed, black sheets that felt like silk and heavy curtains in a dark purple colour.

Her head snapped around to look at the door as it began to creak open. She commando rolled off the bed, onto the floor, which was covered in a thick black rug.

Reaching for the holster at the small of her back, Lillith cursed when she realised that not only were her weapons missing, she was not dressed in a flowing white gown.

"Lillith." A cold spine-tingling voice, rippled through the room.

"Where are you?" She asked, her eyes scanning the room.

Something brushed the back of her neck and she whirled around. There was a rush of wind and suddenly she was pressed face against the wall by something cold and hard. And judging from the length poking her back, it was male.

"You smell so _good_." He breathed, nuzzling her hair.

With a growl of annoyance she pushed off the wall and elbowed him in the side of the head. Grabbing the front of his shirt she threw him to the floor.

"B?" she blinked at the vampire as he coughed himself to a sitting position.

"Hello there, my pretty." B sprang to his feet.

"Been watching The Wizard of Oz have we, Dorothy?" Lillith asked scathingly.

"Hu? What's that and who is Dorothy?"

Lillith glared at B as if waiting for him to cave and admit to watching the movie.

He didn't.

"Never mind." She cracked her neck. "So... what can I help you with today?"

B smiled in a way that would send normal people running.

"I hoped you would join me for some food."

The walls and furniture melted down and formed a long room with a dark table, covered with a blood red cloth and several plates of food.

Lillith looked sceptical at a dish of bread rolls.

"You can't eat though"

"It's a dream Lilly. You can do anything when you dream."

She smiled and started to levitate.

"Whoo! I haven't had dreams since I was human." She fell back down and hunted along the table for chocolate, leaving B to his existential angst.

"I do NOT have existential angst!" B glared at the woman as she spun in a circle, as if dancing with the box of chocolate.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes"

"Dang. I gotta stop doing that."

They both sat down at opposite ends of the table, B immediately slouching down and Lillith started setting up an army made of chocolates.

B watched quietly as Lillith plotted a way to destroy the castle (AKA the salt shaker).

"Attack!" She yelled suddenly making B's arm slip off the table, which led to him smacking his face on said object. Lillith either ignoring or oblivious, proceeded to swarm the shaker.

"Tuck, tuck, tuck! Monster Truck!" She grabbed a bread roll and flattened the salt shaker as well as half of the chocolates.

"I'm bored now. Can I wake up yet?"

B smiled widely, baring his fangs.

"Ah. It must be time for the entertainment." He stood and offered her his hand.

Ignoring his hand, she jumped to her feet.

"Lead the way."

The room, once again, melted away into an inky blackness. Lillith stood very still while she waited for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

There was a soft moan and the gentle rattling of chains. B flicked the switch and the sudden rush of light left Lillith blinking.

The rattling got louder along with muffled yells.

She turned slowly towards the sounds.

The colour drained out of her face and left her feeling cold with shock.

"L," she breathed.

L was chained to the wall, his hair matted, blood was running down his face and neck from the hole where his left ear used to be. The gag he was wearing was tied tightly over fresh knife wounds on the right side of his face.

His arms appeared to be broken and several of his fingers were lying on the ground next to him.

Chunks of his chest had been ripped off him. Lillith could also see a shard of bone sticking out of his left leg.

She choked back a sob and tried to go to him, but she was thrown back onto the opposite wall.

"B! You bastard! You EVIL SICK SON OF A BITCH!" She struggled to get away from the wall. "Let me go, this instant."

B laughed, like a child playing with a new toy.

"Oh no. This may be your dream, but _I _control it." With a flick of his hand, barbed wire appeared out of the wall and wrapped around Lillith.

"Try not to struggle to much. We wouldn't want to scar that pretty body."

"Burn in hell you megalomaniac." Lillith spat.

He laughed again and stroked down her cheek with his finger.

"But I haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

B walked over to L and grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back so he could see him. B smiled widely at Lillith then lunged down on to L's throat.

Tearing L's throat out, B let the piece of flesh drop to the floor.

Lillith let out a shriek of rage and started to struggle violently against the barbed wire.

B narrowed his eyes.

"Stop."

Lillith froze, blood flowing down to the floor from her shredded skin.

B walked back over to her and grabbed her chin, bringing her face up closer to his.

"Sweet dreams Lillith." B whispered then he pressed his lips against hers.

Lillith could taste the sweet metallic blood and she started to scream.

***End***

L broke his cup and was covered in boiling tea. Lillith had snapped awake with such a spine chilling scream that all work had halted for an hour while she had hysterics and clung to L like he was the only thing left in the world.

"Sorry everyone. I'm fine. Just a really bad dream."

Ide scoffed.

"That was one hell of a scare."

The next day they moved into the new skyscraper that L had built for the investigation.

END

A/N

I AM SUCH A BAD PERSON! -sobs- how could I do that to poor L? Please also excuse the rather abrupt ending. It was 2am and I couldn't think of any other way to end the chapter.

Thank you SO much to all the reviewers. Love you all!

Until the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N. Well shit. Writers block is a PAIN THE THE EFFING ASS!

SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY for the wait! Forgiveness is a virtue! I was hoping for cookies as a reward for doing this chapter but I have been so slack I don't think anyone will give me any. _

I have decided to make this a longish one to make up for my laziness. It is also somewhat on the serious side. I am going by the anime as much as I possibly can for the moment.

ANYWAYS!

Off to have some fun.

Chapter Ten

**Dates and Danger**

L, Raito, Lillith and Misa were having a '_date_'

"Hey. You know for me, this just isn't feeling like a date." Misa whined. L looked up from his cake.

"Please don't mind me. Anyway, are you going to eat that cake?"

Lillith picked up the plate and gave L a glare that could turn milk.

"Miiiiiiiine."

Misa went on, telling a horrible lie about sweets and getting fat while L and Lillith had a staring competition. Without looking away L said,

"As long as you use your mind, you won't get fat."

"Hey! Are you making fun of Misa again?"

Lillith snorted.

"Well spotted, Misa." Lillith muttered sarcastically, while she proceeded to turn the cake to mush.

L and Raito raised their eyebrows and shared a look.

The other three continued talking while Lillith let her mind wander, blocking out the noise.

All of a sudden, L went flying across the room, the momentum pulling Lillith and Raito along with him.

Misa screamed and stepped in the cake that Lillith dropped.

L and Raito then began punching and kicking each other and all three of them flew over to the lounge, which was knocked over.

Lillith, her face blank, grabbed each of them by their hair and crashed their heads together.

The men fell to the floor just as the phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Ryuzaki!" Guess what? Misa Misa was voted top of the Eighteen readers' popularity poll!"

"I see."

"This means she will be the lead roll in Director Nishinaka's next big movie!"

L dropped the phone back onto it's cradle.

"What was that?" Raito asked.

"Just Matsuda being his usual dumb-ass self."

Lillith pushed them back onto the lounge.

"If you ever do that again, I will take payment from your flesh." She threatened, with an evil glint in her eyes.

Two Months Later

Raito was typing like a maniac. L was sitting, depressed and unmotivated. Lillith was playing Solitaire.

"Ryuzaki." Raito said. "I know you have no motivation but could you look at this for a second?"

Everyone converged on Raito's computer.

"That appears to be hinting at something." Lillith mused.

"Yes. All three of these people held important positions in big businesses. And all three of them died by heart attack."

"And as a result, Yotsuba's share prices have risen while the others have fallen." Lillith concluded.

Raito nodded.

"Simply put, those deaths have benefited Yotsuba."

Lillith took the mouse and clicked something.

"And if you look deeper, there have been thirteen incidents over the last three months."

"What do you think Ryuzaki?" Raito asked. "The only conclusion I can come up with is that Kira is backing Yotsuba."

"Yes." L leaned forward. "But if this is true, killing criminals isn't Kira's primary objective."

Raito nodded.

"It is possible that they are using the act of killing criminals as a cover for killing people for their own profit."

Lillith rubbed L's back.

"Feeling a bit more motivated now?"

The doors slid open and Soichiro walked in with Mogi.

"Chief!" Matsuda practically sang. "Guess what! Thanks to Raito-kun we have a possibility that Kira is backing the Yotsuba group!"

"Yotsuba? So that is why." Soichiro put his hand on Matsuda's shoulder. "I heard from the Deputy Chief that Kira has been sending bribes to politicians."

"So basically the police have sold out to Kira." Lillith cursed as her tower of sugar cubes collapsed. "Am I right?"

Everyone gasped and looked to the Chief.

"Yes. Mogi has already made his decision. Aizawa, Matsuda. If you still want to pursue Kira, you will need to do as we have done, and resign from the Police."

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked.

"If we continue to investigate with L, we will be fired."

"What did you decide Chief?" Matsuda asked.

"In a few hours, I will no longer be Chief." Soichiro looked between the two. "But you have your own lives to think of. So please decide carefully."

"I think you should all return to the Police Force." L said suddenly. "I started alone, and I can finish alone. Thank you all for sticking with this for so long. And I promise to bring you all Kira's head as a present."

"Well that isn't morbid at all." Lillith muttered. L gave her a small smile.

"Ryuzaki, as long as I am here you are not alone." Raito said.

"Oh yes. Me as well." Lillith held up her hand. "Not that I could escape even if I wanted to."

"That is correct." L stared at them. "Until Kira is caught neither of you will be aloud to leave. However the rest of you should return to the Force."

"Didn't you say you needed co-operation on this case?" Soichiro asked.

"Well that was before the police caved to the whims of a madman wasn't it?" Lillith commented.

"We have put our lives on the line for this case! We may not be much help now that we are civilians, but we have a right to decide for ourselves!"

"I guess so." L munched on some cherries. "In that case please make your decisions."

"But Chief."Aizawa looked worried. "If we resign the we will be out of the job. Even if we survive to catch Kira, then what?"

"After? I hadn't really thought about it."

"I guess you could find new jobs." Lillith raised her eyebrows at Aizawa.

"I've decided!" Matsuda thrilled. "I am going to quit the police and continue chasing Kira! I have my job as Misa Misa's manager anyway."

Aizawa turned to L.

"Is it possible to return to the Police and help out in my spare time?"

"No. If you are planning on returning, please don't come back here."

"I swear I won't give any information about this place!"

"And I won't give you any information." L dropped the cherry stems onto his plate. "If you want to pursue Kira as a lone policeman, then that's up to you."

"I came here knowing full well that my life was at risk, and if I quit... How can I face Ukita? Damn-it! Why aren't the police fighting him!"

The computer beeped and a W appeared on the screen.

"Ryuzaki? Didn't you make me promise to support all the Team if anything happens? Including death or being fired by the Police? Why are you reluctant to tell him this?"

Aizawa gasped.

"Mind your own business Watari." L muttered.

"Isn't that great Aizawa-san?" Matsuda said.

"It was a test, wasn't it?" Aizawa looked up at L. "To see if I was willing to leave the Police."

"Yes. It was. I wanted to see what choice you would make."

"You are such an arse." Lillith batted L on the back of the head.

"Fine!"Aizawa snapped. "I am leaving and returning to the police. I have just realized that I hate Ryuzaki and his methods!" He turned around and walked away.

"Thank you for all your hard work." L said, loud enough for Aizawa to pause before leaving.

"Found another one." Raito said. L and Lillith rolled over to see his monitor. "A branch manager of one of Yotsuba's biggest rivals. Seventh on September – Slipped on the stairs at home and died."

"Friday." Lillith tapped her chin. "All the deaths relating to Yotsuba happen at the end of the week. I mean, at the beginning they were just all over the place but now there is a pattern. Putting them from Friday evening to Saturday afternoon."

"Excellent observation Lillith." L smiled.

"I am not just a pretty face, my dear." She returned the smile. "Besides, I have to keep up with you two smarty pants by coming up with randomly brilliant observations."

L looked back at the computer.

"Is Kira part of Yotsuba? Or merely using Yotsuba? I have no idea which it is but we can safely assume that it IS Kira behind this."

"Time to investigate Yotsuba thoroughly." Lillith replied.

Mogi walked over and placed a tall stack of papers in between L and Matsuda.

"I have finished compiling the list of all the employees of Yotsuba. Both here and overseas."

"Thank you." L grabbed the stack.

Matsuda stood up.

"Is there anything I can do? Besides being a manager?"

"Coffee." L shuffled through the papers. "And extra sugar."

"Don't be lazy." Lillith scolded. "Get up and go get it yourself. And when the hell did they get here?"

She motioned to the newcomers sitting on the lounge.

"These are our new members." L said.

The man stepped forward and ruffled his blonde hair.

"I am Aiber, a con artist. Nice to meet cha."

The woman took off her sunglasses.

"I am Wedy. Thief by trade."

Lillith jumped up and shook their hands.

"Welcome to the club!"

END

A/N. I thought that was a good place to stop. What do you reckon? Hope this chapter is up to your expectations! Once again SORRY for the lateness.

LOVE MEEEEEE!

My Beta finds this one lacking something. I dunno. You be the judge.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Evening kids. It is currently 1:50AM and I have University at 9. Aren't I awesome. I decided to try and get this up and stuff before I submit to the joys of a comatose like sleep. I just had a MASSIVE cooking fail. Left the potatoes in the oven to long and now I have crunchy chips.

Let's boogie.

Chapter Eleven

**Matsuda! Be serious!**

L had a piece of cake halfway to his mouth when he glanced up at Raito. Lillith glanced up at his as well and gave him a light shove.

"What's the matter Light?" She asked.

L leaned forward a bit.

"You look so mad, I thought you might want some cake too."

"Oh it's nothing." Raito smiled at the pair.

"Here." L held out the plate to the other man.

"I don't have the appetite." Raito said, holding his hand up. Lillith glared at him.

"The man is offering you cake. What the hell is wrong with you?" A beeping sound from the computer interrupted them as a W appeared on the screen.

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes Watari?"

"There is a message from Eral Coil." Lillith said. The two men looked at her.

"How do you know that?" L asked around a mouthful.

"I'm a psycho! I mean... Physic!" Raito smiled.

"What is the message about then?"

Lillith grinned at him.

"And take away the surprise from Watari? I think not!"

They all looked back to the screen.

"'I want to know who L is.'" Watari finished.

Soichiro and Mogi who had gravitated over, both gave a start.

"But Eral Coil is one of the detectives that are helping L!" Soichiro looked scandalized. "Why would he ask such a question?"

"Kida Masahiko."

Lillith raised her eyebrow.

"Ain't he the head of the department at Yotsuba?"

"So it IS Yotsuba!" Soichiro thundered.

"They are trying to find L's name! So they can kill him!" Raito said.

Lillith tackled L to the floor.

"I won't let them! Don't worry!"

L struggled to a sitting position with Lillith sitting on his lap.

"Don't worry everyone. Eral Coil is none other than me."

"Sneaky bastard." Lillith glowered at him. "You are lucky you are so sexy."

Wedy and Aiber were doing their thing when Lillith sat up straight with a very annoyed expression.

"MASTUDA!" She yelled making everyone looked at her. "You fucked up big!"

"Lillith!-san!" Soichiro scolded, "Language."

"What is the matter Lillith-san?" L asked, rolling his chair over.

The computer beeped.

"Ryuzaki. Matsuda-san is sending out a distress signal."

"From where?" L asked, without looking away from Lillith's irritated face.

"Yotsuba's main office."

"Matsuda. You idiot." L sighed. "Let's think of a new plan."

L picked up the phone and dialed Matsuda's number.

"Yo, Matsui! It's me Asahi. It's been a long time."

"Asahi!" Came Matsuda's voice, sounding strained.

"I hope it is alright to call you right now."

"Yes it's fine."

"Are you alone right now?

"Yes. I am alone."

L covered the phone.

"He isn't with Misa-san."

"Duh. She would be screaming for Light if she was with him." Lillith tapped randomly on the desk.

As the phone conversation progressed, Lillith had tapped out the Jurassic Park theme song, MacGyver theme song and the entire Australian National Anthem.

"Lillith." L hung up the phone.

"Yes my love?"

"That is very annoying."

"Here drink up, drink up!" Misa's shrill voice came from the speakers. The video on screen showed a bunch of girls in skimpy outfits, serving drinks to the Yotsuba board members.

"Misa is pretty good at this." L commented.

Lillith shot him a sideways glace before returning her eyes to the screen.

The Team watched silently as Matsuda walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

All of a sudden there was a phone conversation.

"Ryuzaki! Have you been watching?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I-"

"That doesn't matter now."

"Right." Matsuda glanced around. "Those eight were in a meeting about murder. Using Kira!"

|The group gasped. Lillith just blinked and started tapping again.

;It's them!" Matsuda continued. "I know for sure!"

"Then they will try to kill you." Lillith leaned over and said to the phone.

On screen, Matsuda seemed to deflate.

"Is there any way to get out alive?"

L used his free hand to hold down Lillith's in an attempt to stop the tapping.

"We are lucky that you are still alive as it is." He looked at her and smiled slightly. "The only way to get out is to die."

Lillith grinned back and motioned for the phone.

"I have an idea Matsuda. It's risky and oh so fun. Listen carefully."

Will they find Kira? Will L get more cake? Will Light EVER lighten up? Find out next time on How many Kiras are there!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N. Hello... Coming back after so long. You must all hate me. But I am determined to get this story done. NO MATTER WHAT!

Begin!

Chapter Twelve

**Victory for the good guys!**

L was still moping.

Lillith sighed and leaned over to him.

"Get over it L. So you had to cosplay? So what." She smiled. "I personally thought you looked very ravishing in that outfit."

L glowered at her from under his fringe.

"If Matsuda could follow instructions then I wouldn't have had to wear it."

Lillith's smile vanished.

"Seriously, sweetheart. He was just trying to help. And I do hope you haven't forgotten that he has provided you with more than enough proof to destroy the Yotsuba Kira."

L glared at Raito over Lillith's shoulder and hunched down even further. Raito looked at both of them with a bewildered expression.

"Besides," she continued airily, waving her hand in midair. "They think he is dead so there is no more danger to our little operation."

"At the moment Aiber and Wedy are doing what they do best." L wiggled his toes as he reached for a cupcake. "Hopefully this Friday something interesting should happen."

* * *

Friday came and the investigation team were waiting until the Yotsuba meeting. Lillith was doing paperwork of her own and L watched as she scribbled something indecipherable and clicked her tongue.

"What is this about, Lillith-san?" L asked, picking up a piece of paper from the stack.

"Aliens." Lillith said briefly, taking the paper back from him and placing it carefully among the organized chaos.

On her other side, Raito looked over with narrowed eyes.

"Aliens don't exist Lillith-san."

Lillith huffed out a breath.

"What is it with you people and not believing in things?" She glanced up at the screen which had just flickered to life. "Looks like the party is starting."

They all watched silently as the remaining seven continuously spouted incriminating evidence against themselves.

When L suggested that they wait until the requested deaths to make any arrests, his comment was greeted by general outrage.

"We can't just let those people die!" Raito said passionately. "It isn't right!"

"With this video owe have more than enough proof!" Soichiro joined his son in berating L. "Letting them commit another murder when we already have so much evidence is out of the question."

Lillith cleared her throat and motioned towards the screen.

"_So we will have Zenzai killed this weekend and Elf three weeks after that. How is that for everyone?_"

Hearing this spurred Raito and Soichiro into action. Raito snatched up the phone.

"I am going to borrow your name Ryuzaki."

Lillith stretched back with several audible cracks.

"I suggest calling Namikawa. He seems the least 'Kira' like and he has a large influence of the others."

Raito smiled at her.

"Good idea."

After a lengthy chat, Raito managed to convince Namikawa to postpone the murders for a month.

"Done well, Light. Excellent lying skills." Lillith cracked her knuckles and went back to her paperwork.

While she was working there was much talking. The name Kira was mentioned several times. Lillith, focused on her work didn't pay any attention until L and Raito were punching and kicking each other. Yanking both chains violently, she succeeded in making both men stumble back from one another.

"What did I tell you about doing that near me?"

Needless to say, they were both punished.

* * *

Lillith opened her eyes to an elaborately set dinner table.

"Hello my beauty." B leaned over the back of her chair and buried his face in her hair.

"Morning B. How ya doing?" Lillith dived halfway up the table to obtain a cupcake and sat, munching on it, in the middle of the table.

"All the better to have seen you." He leered at her from were he stood.

Lillith raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dear B. If you wish to win my heart, get rid of the lovey dovey shit. It doesn't suit you." She jumped off the table and walked over to B, smiling at him with her head tilted. "Just so you know, if there is any more L torture I will skin you alive."

B chuckled.

"You would have to find me first, then get away from L."

Lillith gave him a very condescending look.

"Don't underestimate me. I was killing things like you before you were even a twinkle in your father's eye."

B's eyes narrowed as he studied the woman standing in front of him.

"You can't be older than twenty."

Lillith snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"Shows what you know. I happen to be quite old. This body may only be twenty but I have the memories of thousands of years."

She sighed and sat on the floor. B crouched next to her in a very L like fashion.

"I don't understand."

Lillith looked at him with a sad smile.

"Why do you think I hunt things like you? This is what He created me for." She leaned back against the table leg and closed her eyes. "It's all I have ever know."

She opened her eyes and looked back at B.

"Being with L, it," she sighed, "It makes me feel life I have some measure of control of my destiny."

"You love him." B stated with a blank face.

"I don't know enough about human emotions to make that assumption." She shook her head, as if to clear away the thoughts. "Not that it matters. I can't change what I am. Only He can."

She reached out her hand and cupped B's cheek.

"You seem so sad, Darling." She smiled at him again. "It's not the end of the world. The world is just beginning."

* * *

When Raito woke up the next morning, he found himself on the floor of the kitchen. He sat up and looked over to see Lillith and L taking a huge cake out of the oven. (And I do mean HUGE). Raito dragged himself up and walked over.

"What's the occasion?"

Lillith picked up a tin of chocolate topping.

"It's my birthday!" Quick as a flash she splattered some on L's face.

While Lillith giggled like a maniac, L blinked at her with a blank, chocolatey expression. He reached for a tub of icing sugar.

All of a sudden Raito was huddling, with his hands on his head for protection, as an epic food fight started.

After the flurry of food stopped flying, Raito stood and looked at the cake. Thankfully it had survived intact, but it was now covered in every sweet thing they could find as a projectile.

Raito looked at the cake with a doubtful expression.

"I don't think anyone will want to eat that."

L, with what looked like cream and strawberries in his hair, glanced over at Raito.

"I don't recall saying this was for anyone but Lilith-san and myself."

"Yea silly." Lillith smiled, covered in powdery sugar and chocolate chips. "I made you guys a cake. It's over there." She pointed to the other side of the demolished kitchen to a plain chocolate sponge cake.

"I know how prejudice you humans are against quadrupedal chocolatey goodness."

L crossed the kitchen and wrapped Lillith up in a messy hug.

"Happy Birthday." He said, kissing her softly.

"Awwww! You are the cutest!" Lillith pounced on L, dragging them both to the floor.

Raito rolled his eyes.

"Children."

A/N. Well, I finally updated! Please don't kill me! This one has revealed quite a bit about Lillith. And of course L is getting down to the nitty gritty with Yotsuba Kira. I know it is short but it is 1AM and I have shit to do tomorrow. I PROMISE I will attempt to update on a more regular basis.


End file.
